I Love You But I'm Scared
by xoxoexo12
Summary: Cerita tentang masa lalu yang dimiliki oleh Jeonghan dan tidak diketahui oleh semua member s eventeen yang membuat Seungcheol bingung. Yaoi ! Seunghan/Jeongcheol/Jihan . Main Chara : Scoups / Choi Seungcheol , Yoon Jeonghan , Joshua / Jisoo dan member seventeen lainnya (COMPLETE )
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis)

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan

Genre : Yaoi

Note : Disini ceritanya sesudah promosi mansae dan mereka sedang menyiapkan konser dan comeback mereka cerita ini dorm seventeen terdapat 4 kamar

Kamar 1: Seungcheol( ) , Jeonghan , Wonwoo , Joshua(Jisoo)

Kamar 2 : Hoshi (soonyoung), Jun , Woozi(Jihoon) , Mingyu

Kamar 3 : The 8(Minghao) ,DK(Dokyeom) ,Seungkwan Vernon(Hansol) ,Dino (Chan)

Kamar 4 : Manager

Summary :

menyukai Jeonghan dan itu sangat jelas karena perlakuan dan tatapannya kepada pemuda cantik yang lebih muda beberpa bulan member mengetahuinya dan merasa bahwa Jeonghan menyukainya juga dan mendukung hyung mereka untuk menyatakan apa yang terjadi jika tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkannya dan merasa bahwa ia salah menanggapi perlakuan Jeonghan selama ini?Semua ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu Jeonghan dan hanya satu member yang mengetahuinya.

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

POV

"okay...latihan kalian sudah cukup untuk hari ini dan kalian boleh pulang sekarang...noona duluan ne~"

"ne~hyelim noona"

Saat kulihat hyelim noona keluar dari ruang latihan aku mendekati namjaku..ya namja yang akan menjadi milikku dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Kulihat ia sedang duduk di pojok ruang latihan dan meminum air kudekati dia dan duduk disampingnya. Kubulatkan tekadku untuk memberitahunya sekarang.

"jeonghan-ah"

"ne hyung?"

"aku...eumm"

"hyung mau bilang apa?"

"akusukapadamuhan"

"eh?"

"seungcheol hyung bilang dia suka padamu jeonghan hyung!"

Dengan serantak aku dan jeonghan menoleh ke arah member lainnya yang ternyata mendengarkan ucapan ku tadi dan kulihat ke jeonghan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya tapi bisa telihat bahwa ada semburat merah di pipinya yang halus itu

"cie jeonghan hyung cieeeee"

SRET

"a-aku ke dorm duluan ya"

BRAK

Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat jeonghan segera berdiri dari duduknya,mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang latihan dengan sedikit membanting itu,aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku

'bodohnya ia tidak suka denganku aish seungcheol kau sungguh bodoh aish'

"h-hyung mianhae"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat kesebelas dongsaengku terlihat agak bersalah

"aniya..gwenchana heum..hyung duluan ne mungkin hyung akan agak telat balik ke dormnya"

"hyung mau kemana?"tanya anak kebanggaan jeju di grupku ini

"mencari udara segar?entahlah hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku seungkwan-ah"

Tanpa berpikir apapun aku segera berdiri mengambil tasku dan pergi dari gedung Pledis ent.

Aku berjalan entah tujuanku beberapa lama aku berjalan aku menemukan sebuah pun melangkahkan kakiku ke bar itu dan duduk di kursi yang agak terpojokkan setelah memesan satu botol bir.

Satu botol,Dua botol,Tiga botol entah sampai berapa botol aku minum sampai aku rasa aku sudah terlalu mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran diriku

-17-

KRIETT

"Kami pulang!"

Kesebelasan(udah kayak tim sepak bola) member seventeen melepas sepatu mereka dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

"hyung?jeonghan hyung?seungcheol hyung?" teriak seungkwan sembari meletakkan tas latihannya di meja ruang tv

"hyungdeul?"teriaknya lagi

"sepertinya seungcheol belum pulang melihat sepatunya tidak ada dan sepertinya jeonghan ada di kamarnya"kata joshua dengan maksud menenangkan dongsaeng dongsaengnya

"hyung bisakah kau mengecek keadaan jeonghan hyung? Bagaimanapun hyung kan sekamar dengan jeonghan hyung "ucap hoshi

" istirahatlah dan jaga jaga kalau seungcheol pulang"ucap joshua dengan tenang

-17-

Joshua POV

KRIET

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku(bersama seungcheol,jeonghan,dan wonwoo) dengan perlahan dan disambut dengan minimnya cahaya di ruangan ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menutup pintu kamar kembali. Perlahan aku menaruh tas latihan ku di kasurku dan mendekati kasur bisa melihat ia tertidur pulas dengan menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Jeonghan-ah"ucapku sembari mendudukan diriku di tepi kasurnya

"eungh"

"Cheonsa...bangunlah sebentar"ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Perlahan aku bisa melihat dia mulai terbangun dan mulai duduk di hadapanku sambil mengusap matanya

"eungh jisoo-ah yang lain sudah pulang?"tanya masih sambil mengusap matanya

"ne kami baru saja sampai...kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku sambil memegang pundaknya

"ye?memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Yang tadi jeonghan-ah...kami khawatir karena tiba tiba kau pergi seperti itu setelah seungcheo-"

"ah itu..tidak apa-apa kok aku tidak apa-apa haha"jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan cheonsa seventeen ini.

GREP

Aku memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Cerita lah han-ah,aku tahu ada yang mengganjal dihatimu"

"Jisoo-ah.."

"Ceritalah aku siap mendengarkannya"

-17-

Tersisa(?) Wonwoo,Hoshi,Seungkwan dan Mingyu di ruang tv. Karena mereka tidak bisa tidur mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil menunggu leader mereka pulang.

"Wonwoo hyung,apakah seungcheol hyung sudah menghubungi mu?"tanya seungkwan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv

"Belum.."ucap wonwoo lemah

"Ada apa hyung,sepertinya hyung sedang ada pikiran?"tanya seungkwan sekali lagi diangguki oleh hoshi dan mingyu

"Entahlah,aku pikir ada sesuatu diantara jisoo hyung,jeonghan hyung dan seungcheol hyung yang tidak kita ketahui"

"Mwo?"

"Tadi saat aku balik ke kamar aku melihat jisoo hyung sedang menyanyikan lagu tidur kepada jeonghan hyung entahlah tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa jeonghan hyung habis menangis dilihat dari jejak air mata di pipinya dan..."

"Dan?"

"Entahlah tapi aku melihat pandangan jisoo hyung ke arah jeonghan hyung berbeda"

"Maksudmu?"tanya hoshi

"Sepertinya jisoo hyung suka dengan jeonghan hyung begitu pun sebaliknya"

"Ne?!"

"Ah iya ya..jeonghan hyung kan tidak suka dimanjain sebelum tidur kayak gitu"ucap mingyu

"Sepertinya ada cinta segitiga ya hyung di dalam grup kita"kata seungkwan

Ketiga hyungnya pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka dan mereka pun kembali memfokuskan diri mereka ke tv yang menyala hingga...

Ting Tong Ting Tong (anggep aja suara bel hehe)

Seungkwan berdiri dan melihat siapa yang menekan bel dan membuka pintu dorm mereka

"eoh?Manaager hyung wae-Astaga seungcheol hyung!"Kaget seungkwan melihat manager mereka membopong seungcheol yang bisa dipastikan sedang mabuk

"Bantu aku seungkwan-ah aishh hyung mu yang satu ini ckck untung saja kalian dikasih libur selama seminggu kedepan"gerutu manager mereka sambil membopong seungcheol (dibantu seungkwan) ke ruang tamu

Hoshi,Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsu berdiri dari sofa dan membantu membaringkan seungcheol

"Untung pelayan bar itu baik karena sudah menelpon hyung aish tumben-tumbennya hyung mu ini minum sampai semabuk dia sedang ada masalah?"ucap manager mereka

Keempat member yang disana tidak berani mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya Hoshi menjawabnya

"Ne...sebenarnya tadi sesudah latihan seungcheol hyung mengungkapkan cintanya ke Jeonghan hyung dan kami menggoda mereka dan tiba tiba saja jeonghan hyung langsung pergi dari ruang latihan"Tutur hoshi menjelaskan kejadian tadi

"Astaga,pantas saja jeonghan seperti kalian tidak tahu?Jeonghan itu takut dengan laki-laki"

"Ne?!"

"Jeonghan punya trauma yang aku tidak tahu karena apa dan itu mem buatnya takut dengan laki-laki memang aneh karena ia sendiri adalah laki-laki..." Manager mereka duduk di kursi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan perkataannya,Mingyu menyelak

"Tapi kenapa ia tidak takut dengan kami?dengan hyung?"

"Ia menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan traumanya mingyu-ah dan ia juga mengkonsumsi obat penenang agar ia tetap tenang dan karena itu juga ia sangat tertutup saat awal ia masuk seventeen"

"Tetapi kenapa Jeonghan hyung membolehkan kami dekat dekat malahan sangat dekat dengannya?"tanya hoshi

"Ia tahu kalian,aku dan sunbae kalian adalah keluarganya makanya ia tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia trauma tetapi satu hal yang aku tahu hanya Jisoo yang mengetahuinya"

Sejenak mereka terdiam sambil memperhatikan seungcheol yang tertidur

"eungh..jeonghan-ah"bisik seungcheol sebelum tertidur kembali

Mereka hanya bisa terpaku dan berfikir apakah hubungan antara Joshua dengan Jeonghan?Apa ini akan berefek dengan hubungan antara Jonghan dan Seungcheol?Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan seventeen jika ketiga hyung tertua mereka sedang bermasalah

-17-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis)

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan

Genre : Yaoi

Note : Disini ceritanya sesudah promosi mansae dan mereka sedang menyiapkan konser dan comeback mereka cerita ini dorm seventeen terdapat 4 kamar

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TYPO ALERT

Mereka hanya bisa terpaku dan berfikir apakah hubungan antara Joshua dengan Jeonghan?Apa ini akan berefek dengan hubungan antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol?Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan seventeen jika ketiga hyung tertua mereka sedang bermasalah.

-17-

Flashback

 _"_ _Berhubung keluarnya Dongjin,Ming Ming,Do Yoon,dan Samuel,Kami memutuskan untuk menambahkan satu member lagi setelah menambahkan Minghao"Ucap CEO Pledis Ent._

 _Semua member terpaku melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping CEO mereka_

 _"_ _Annyeonghaseyo .Namaku Yoon Bantuannya" Ucap member baru tersebut_

 _"_ _Kamu lahir tahun berapa?"Tanya hoshi_

 _"_ _4 Oktober 1995"Jawab Jeonghan_

 _"_ _Wuaaa ternyata lebih tua dari pada aku hehe mianhae hyung"Ucap Hoshi_

 _"_ _Sebentar 4 Oktober?1004?Cheonsa!"Teriak Chan tiba-tiba_

 _Member yang lainnya menatap chan bingung_

 _"_ _aigoo Cheonsa!Masa hyungdeul nggak ngerti sih Karena Jeonghan hyung lahir pada tanggal 4 Oktober berarti kan 1004 kalau dibaca kan Cheonsa!"Jelas Chan_

 _"_ _Oooh"_

 _"_ _Nah sekarang mulai perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing ya"Kata CEO mereka_

 _Tapi sebelum CEO mereka itu pergi ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jeonghan lalu dianggukinya._

 _Para member mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka-masing._

 _Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sedikit rasa takut yang terpancar dari mata hanya satu member yang mengetahuinya._

 _"_ _Hong Ji soo tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Jisoo atau Joshua dan aku seumuran denganmu Jeonghan"_

 _'_ _Kenapa ia terlihat takut?Aku harus menanyakannya'batin Joshua_

Flashback END

-17-

Ruang TV

"Aish hyung ini walaupun hyung sudah bisa minum alkohol tapi jangan sampai berlebihan hyung"

"Iya hyung aigoo hyung ini kalau ada masalah jangan dipendam ceritakan saja dengan kami bukan malah minum-minum seperti ini"

"Tau nih hyung huuu kan hyung sendiri yang bilang kalo salah satu dari kita ada masalah apalagi bersangkutan dengan member lain harus dibicarain kan"

Begitulah ocehan member seventeen kepada Seungcheol yang sudah sadarkan diri(?)

"Ne Maafkan hyung ya"Ucap seungcheol lemah

"Sebentar...Jeonghan hyung mana?"Tanya Jihoon

"Dia dipanggil oleh Sajangnim dan mumpung kita sedang berkumpul aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian"Ucap Joshua santai

Sebelas member seventeen lainnya –minus Jeonghan- langsung memperhartikan Joshua

"Bisakah kalian tetap memperlakukan Jeonghan seperti biasa?Jangan ingatkan dia tentang kejadian kemarin dan Seungcheol-ah jika kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu sebaiknya jangan sampai ketahuan kami atau lebih baik kau memberitahunya saat kalian sedang berdua saja okay?"

"Memang kenapa Jisoo?"Tanya Seungcheol

"Tidak apa-apa"ucap Joshua sambil mengeluarkan hpnya dan memainkannya

"Jisoo hyung bolehkah aku bertanya"tanya Seungkwan dan diangguki oleh Joshua

"Apa yang hyung dan Jeonghan hyung sembunyikan?Kemarin Manager mengatakan bahwa kemarin Jeonghan hyung bertindak seperti itu karena traumanya dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa hanya hyung yang tahu tentang traumanya hyung memberi tahu kami"tanya seungkwan

Joshua berhenti memainkan hpnya dan menaruhnya di kantung celananya.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Jeonghan untuk tidak memberi tahu kalian dan.."Joshua berdiri dari duduknya dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Bukan aku saja yang mengetahuinya,Sajangnim dan salah satu manager kita juga kalian ingin tahu,bersabarlah cepat atau lambat kalian akan mengetahuinya."

"Hyung kau menyukai jeonghan hyung ya?"Tanya Dino to the point

Joshua yang tadinya sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang tv langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"Mungkin"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Sebelas member yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam begitupula tanpa disadarinya ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat

"Aku akan keluar sebentar kalian berangkat latihan duluan saja nanti aku guys"

Dengan itu,Joshua mengambil tas latihannya dan meninggalkan dorm entah kemana.

-17-

Pledis Ent.

"Sajangnim,Jeonghan-ssi sudah datang"

"Ne,Biarkan dia masuk dan tolong jangan biarkan orang lain masuk"

"Ne"

Dengan itu masuklah Jeonghan,ia pun duduk setelah Sajangnim mempersilahkannya

"Jeonghan-ah"

"N-ne?"

"Bagaimana terapi mu?

"Berjalan dengan baik sajangnim dan saya sudah mulai bisa menghadapi rasa takut saya"

"Baguslah dan aku dengar ada masalah di antara kamu dan Seungcheol?"

"A-aniya,kami tidak ada masalah apapun kok sajangnim"

"Baiklah kamu boleh keluar Jeonghan"

"Ne sajangnim"

Jeonghan pun berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sajangnimnya tetapi saat ia hendak meninggalkan ruang tersebut

"Jeonghan-ah"

"Ne?"

"Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan jangan canggung terhadapku bagaimanapun juga aku ini appa mu"

Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat membalikkan badannya agar ia menghadap sajangnimnya

"Ingat bahwa kau masih calon appa !Jadi janganlah bertindak seperti kandungku lebih sempurna daripada kau!"

Setelah itu Jeonghan langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut

-17-

POV

'Apa maksud Jisoo tadi?ia menyukainya?apakah Jeonghan menyukainya juga?Apakah mungkin Jeonghan menolakku karena Jisoo?Apakah mungkin mereka sudah berpacaran?Aniya itu tidak mungkin karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jeonghan?'

"AISH JINJJA!"

Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak seperti itu di dalam van yang kunaiki bersama Hoshi,Woozi,Seungkwan,dan ku sontak membuat mereka dan managerku terkejut

"Waeyo sungcheol-ah?"tanya managerku tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jalan

"tidak apa-apa hyung hanya isi hatiku tiba-tiba terucap"jawabku

"Aish kau ini hyung tau kau sedang memikirkan cheonsa mu itu kan?tidak usah dipikirkan melulu seungcheol-ah lagiankan..."

Tiba-tiba saja manager kai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan dari yang kulihat mukanya terlihat bingung

"kenapa hyung?kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti bicaranya?"tanya woozi

"Aniya sudahlah lupakan apa yang tadi aku bicarakan dan seungcheol-ah jangan terlalu dipikirkan okay?nanti kalau kau stress dan jadi sakit nanti yang lain ikut repot kau mengerti?"

"Ne hyung"jawabku

'Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan pihak perusahaan dengan Jeonghan?mengapa di antara kami hanya Jisoo yang tahu?Kenapa Jeonghan tidak memberitahuku yang notabennya adalah leader dan hyungnya?'

Kalimat pertanyaan itu lah yang ada di kepalaku terus bertanya kepada diriku sendiri sampai-asampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa kami sudah sampai di gedung Perusahaan kami.

-17-

Member seventeen-minus Jeoghan dan Joshua- memasuki gedung Pledis dan menuju ke ruang latihan disana mereka menemukan Jeonghan yang sedang duduk memainkan hpnya

"Yo Hyung!"Sapa Vernon

"Oh kalian sudah datang?"jawab Jeonghan mengalihan pandangannya dari layar hp ke member lainnya yang memasuki ruangan tersebut

" saja"Jawab Vernon

"Sebentar,Jisoo kemana?"Tanya Jeonghan

"Ia tadi pergi sebentar dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul kami."Jawab

Entah kenapa suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi sepi setelah percakapan singkat kedua member tertua seventeen sibuk dengan kegiatan ,sebagai perfomance leader seventeen memutuskan untuk memulai latihan tanpa Joshua.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

Cklek

"Maaf aku telat"

Pria yang ditinggal latihan pun datang(?).Joshua masuk dan menaruh tas latihannya.

"Darimana saja kau?"tanya

"Aku mengurus urusan keluargaku sebentar"jawab Joshua

Tidak ada yang mau menanyakan lebih lanjut dan mereka pun melanjutkan latihan mereka kembali

-17-

Latihan mereka selesai tetapi latihan hari ini berbeda dengan latihan lainnya karena para member bisa merasakan adanya kecanggungan antara Jeonghan dan .

Saat mereka hendak balik tiba-tiba saja Joshua menarik tangan Jeonghan keluar ruangan

"Kalian pulang duluanlah,aku ada urusan dengan Jeonghan sebentar"

Member lainnya mengangguki ucapan Joshua dan meninggalkan gedung pledis lebih dahulu.

Kini hanya tersisa Joshua dan Jeonghan di Gedung membawa Jeonghan ke taman pun duduk di bangku bawah pohon besar yang sekitarnya sangat sepi

"Jeonghan-ah"

"eum?"

"Aku suka denganmu"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Jadilah pacarku"

"Aku tidak mau Jisoo-ah kau kan tau traumaku"

"Trauma mu kan sudah hilang"

"Tapi aku masih takut"

"Bilang saja kau menyukai seungcheol"

"..."

"Benar kan?"

"..."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab pertanyaan terdiam lama sampai akhirnya ia bertatapan dengan Joshua dan memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya

"Aku menyukainya Jisoo,bahkan entah kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajah orang itu"

Joshua membelai halus rambut Jeonghan dan menampilkan senyum hangatnya yang bisa membuat author semua fansnya meleleh

"Cobalah lupakan orang itu saja bisa melupakan traumamu tidak suka melihatmu sedih lagi"

"Aku ingin melupakan orang itu tapi kau tau kan bahwa ia..."

GREP

Joshua memeluk Jeonghan dan menepuk punggungnya

"Entah kenapa setiap melihat seungcheol hiks aku mengingat wajah namja gila aku melihat seungcheol tersenyum hiks aku mengingat wajah namja itu tersenyum saat hendak memperkosaku hiks"

Jeonghan mulai menangis dipundak melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jeonghan intens sambil memegang pundak Jeonghan sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengusap air matanya

"Jangan menangis aku tahu perlahan kau akan melupakan kejadian itu."

"Tapi bagaimana cara melupakannya?Namja itu akan menjadi kakak tiri ku harus bagaimana?Tolong aku Jisoo...aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku harus menjadi adiknya aku tidak mau aku takut Jisoo"

Joshua kembali memeluknya dengan erat sementara Jeonghan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Joshua

"Jisoo-ah"

"eum?"

"entah kenapa aku memikirkan sesuatu hal yang gila"

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin mati saja"

"..."

"aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku setelah namja itu menjadi kakak tiriku"

Dengan itu Joshua tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang manusia yang memerhatikan dan menguping percakapan mereka

-17-

TBC

Terima kasih untuk readers yang tadi ngasih tau aku kalau ada bagian yang hilang jadi membuat kalian bingung

huhu gak tau kenapa padahal tadi aku liat udah bener semua gaada yang hilang tai kok pas udah di submit ada yang kehapus T.T mungkin karena tadi aku ngepost lewat hp kali ya ._.

Kalo masih hilang maafkan author ini ya huhu

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk readers yang udah ngasih reviev,ngefavorite/follow yang masih siders semoga segera khilaf ya(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan,Other pair

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Dorm

"Aigoo lelahnya"keluh dokyeom

Tiba-tiba vernon lari dari dapur ke ruang tv dimana para hyungnya berada

"Hyung di kulkas gak ada makanan"ucap vernon

"Jinjja?hyung~Coups hyung~~gimana ini?"ucap mingyu

"ya!gak ada makanan bukan sesuatu yang buruk"ucap woozi

yang merasakan adanya perang dunia ketiga antara vernon-mingyu dan woozi pun langsung mengambil kartu kredit perusahaan yang dipegangnya

"aish yak!yak! gausah berantem...nah mingyu-ah vernon-ah belilah makanan untuk semuanya"ucap sambil memberi kartu tersebut

"Gomawoyo hyung~~"ucap vernon

-17-

"Hansol-ah ppali nanti makanannya dingin"ucap Mingyu kesal karena melihat dongsaengnya hanya terpaku melihat ke arah taman yang sangat sepi

Mingyu pun mendekatinya dan menjitak kepalanya

"Hyung diamlah...lihat bukannya itu Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung?"Bisik Vernon sambil menunjuk objek yang yang dimaksudnya

Mingyu pun melihat ke arah yang dimaksud dan terpaku karena melihat Jeonghan dan Joshua yang seperti sedang memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menguping pembicaraan mereka

" _Jeonghan-ah"_

" _eum?"_

" _Aku suka denganmu"_

" _Aku tahu itu"_

" _Jadilah pacarku"_

" _Aku tidak mau Jisoo-ah kau kan tau traumaku"_

" _Trauma mu kan sudah hilang"_

" _Tapi aku masih takut"_

" _Bilang saja kau menyukai seungcheol"_

" _..."_

" _Benar kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku menyukainya Jisoo,bahkan entah kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajah orang itu"_

" _Cobalah lupakan orang itu saja bisa melupakan traumamu tidak suka melihatmu sedih lagi"_

" _Aku ingin melupakan orang itu tapi kau tau kan bahwa ia..."_

" _Entah kenapa setiap melihat seungcheol hiks aku mengingat wajah namja gila aku melihat seungcheol tersenyum hiks aku mengingat wajah namja itu tersenyum saat hendak memperkosaku hiks"_

" _Jangan menangis aku tahu perlahan kau akan melupakan kejadian itu."_

" _Tapi bagaimana cara melupakannya?Namja itu akan menjadi kakak tiri ku harus bagaimana?Tolong aku Jisoo...aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku harus menjadi adiknya aku tidak mau aku takut Jisoo"_

" _Jisoo-ah"_

" _eum?"_

" _entah kenapa aku memikirkan sesuatu hal yang gila"_

" _apa itu?"_

" _aku ingin mati saja"_

" _..."_

" _aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku setelah namja itu menjadi kakak tiriku"_

.

.

"Hansol-ah kajja kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melihat kita"ucap Mingyu datar

Vernon hanya berjalan dengan ada yang membuka mulut karena mereka terkejut mendengar percakapan yang mereka dengar tadi

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jeonghan hyung hampir pernah diperkosa"Ucap Mingyu

"Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?Sepertinya orang itu merupakan orang yang kita kenal karena Jisoo hyung menanggapinya seperti itu"Ucap Vernon

Mereka pun kembali beberapa lama berjalan mereka tiba di depan pintu Mingyu membuka pintu,Vernon menahan tangan hyungnya itu

"Haruskah kita membicarakannya dengan member lain hyung?"Tanya vernon ragu

Mingyu pun melepas tangan vernon dari tangannya

"Ya tapi tanpa Seungcheol sampai ia tahu untuk sementara"Ucap Mingyu sebelum ia membuka pintu dorm mereka.

-17-

1 Minggu Kemudian

Ruang Latihan

Keadaan di ruang latihan mereka sangat ramai,Seungkwan dan Dokyeom sedang bertanding nada tinggi,Wonwoo yang sedang online shopping(?),Dino yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, Jeonghan yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dan member lainnya sedang bermain bersama(?).

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan dibuka oleh manager mereka yang membawa setumpuk menyuruh mereka untuk duduk secara mengumpul di itu ia membagikan kartu tersebut kepada masing-masing mendapatkan kartu itu Joshua melirik Jeonghan yang hanya diam melihat kartu tersebut.

"Apa ini hyung?"tanya Jun sambil membuka kartu tersebut

"The Wedding of Han Seong Su and Jang Mi Rae"Ucap Vernon

"Loh?Sajangnim mau nikah lagi?Sebentar Jang Mi Rae?Sepertinya aku kenal tapi siapa ya?"Tanya Seungkwan

" kan-"

"Ia ibuku"ucap Jeonghan memotong ucapan managernya

"MWO?!"

"Aish bisakah kalian jangan berteriak seperti itu?Bikin kuping sakit tau gak?"Ucap Jeonghan dingin

Semua yang di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar Jeonghan berbicara seperti pertama kalinya Jeonghan berkata sedingin itu sampai-sampai manager mereka tercengang mendengarnya

"Hyung dimana sajangnim?"tanyanya kepada manager mereka

"Ia diruangannya Jeonghan dan ada ibumu disana"

Mendengar kalimat itu Jeonghan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya manager mereka

"Jisoo hyung"ucap Vernon tiba-tiba

"Jisoo hyung bisakah kau mejelaskan kami yang sebenarnya? Sebenarnya aku dan Mingyu hyung mendengar apa yang hyung dan Jeonghan hyung bicarakan di taman waktu itu"Lanjutnya

"Hah...baiklah,akan aku ceritakan semuanya tentang Jeonghan yang tidak kalian ketahui"Ucap Joshua

-17-

Ruang CEO

Knock knock

"Silahkan Masuk"

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya ia memasuki ruangannya ia kaget bahwa di ruangan itu ada orang yang sangat ia hindari

"eoh Jeonghan-ah ada apa?"Ucap Sajangnim

"Aku dan anak-anak yang lain sudah mendapatkan undangannya"Ucap Jeonghan dingin.

"Duduklah di samping eomma nak"ucap eomma Jeonghan

Dengan ragu ia pun menuruti perkataan eommanya dan duduk di sofa sebelah menundukkan kepalanya terus-menerus karena ia tidak berani menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

 _Namja itu ada disini_

"Jeonghan-ah ini adalah kakakmu,Han Jae Rim"Ucap Sajangnim

"Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain appa"ucapJaerim

"eoh?Jinjja?Maka baguslah bahwa kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain"Ucap eomma Jeonghan

"eomma appa,bolehkah aku jalan jalan dengan Jeonghan?"Ucap Jaerim

Jeonghan mendelik mendengar ucapan Jaerim tadi

'Andwae,jangan sampai sajangnim membolehkannya'batin Jeonghan

" malahan ya kan chagi"ucap sajangnim kepada eomma Jeonghan

" kalian menjadi lebih dekat"jawab eomma Jeonghan

Jaerim pun berdiri dari duduknya

"Kajja Jeonghan-ah"Ucapnya

Jeonghan pun hanya mengangguk berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba Jaerim menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan menuntunnya ke arah tangga darurat.

Saat sudah disana Jaerim langsung menghimpit tubuh Jeonghan dengan tembok agar Jeonghan tidak bisa melarikkan diri

"Kau masih sama cantiknya Jeonghan"Ucap Jaerim sambil mengelus pipi Jeonghan

Jeonghan hanya bisa diam dan apapun ia sangat takut saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaerim mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jeonghan tidak memberi reaksi apapun terhadap ciuman tersebut sehingga membuat Jaerim pun melepaskan ciumannya

PLAK

Jaerim menampar Jeonghan dengan keras sehingga sudut bibir Jeonghan memegang dagu Jeonghan sehingga Jeonghan menatap wajahnya

"Balas ciumanku atau kejadian dulu akan terjadi lagi"Ucap Jaerim tegas dan iapun mencium bibir Jeonghan lebih kasar daripada pun mau tidak mau membalas ciumannya.

Hampir 30 menit mereka berciuman,Jaerim pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyentuh bibir Jeonghan yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Jeonghan

"Bibir mu masih semanis dulu sayang"Bisik Jaerim

Setelah itu Jaerim langsung menjauh dari badan Jeonghan dan meninggalkannya Jaerim menninggalkan tempat tersebut Jeonghan merasa kakinya sangat lemas sehingga ia terduduk lemas dengan tembok sebagai pun menangis, mengeluarkan ketakutannya melalui air mata.

Ia terus menerus menangis membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang membuka pintu tangga darurat tersebut.

"ASTAGA JEONGHAN HYUNG!"Ucap dua namja yang bisa diketahui adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Mereka menutup pintu tersebut dan mendekati tangan Wonwoo ingin menyentuh bahu cheonsa tersebut,Jeonghan langsung menepisnya

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!JANGAN!hiks eomma hiks"Teriak Jeonghan sambil menangis

"Jeonghan hyung,ini aku,Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung"ucap Mingyu lembut

"Mingyu?Wonwoo?"tanya Jeonghan sambil melihat kedua namja tersebut dengan wajahnya yang dialiri air mata

"Ne"Ucap mereka bersamaan

Jeonghan pun langsung menenangkan dirinya tapi bayangan Jaerim menciumnya terus terputar di pun menekuk kakinya dan menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu

"Wonwoo-ah Mingyu-ah to-tolong aku.a-aku takut hiks"Jeonghan melanjutkan acara menangisnya

"Kau kenapa hyung?"Tanya Wonwoo setelah menarik tubuh Jeonghan ke dalam mengelus rambut Jeonghan dari sebelah Wonwoo

"A-aku takut hiks -"Tiba tiba saja Jeonghan berhenti bicara dan kehilangan kesadaran dirinya

"Hyung?HYUNG!"Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengguncang tubuh hyungnya itu

"Chagi telepon Manager hyung untuk segara menyiapkan van"

Tanpa babibu lagi Mingyu melaksanakan perintah hyung yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya sendiri

-17-

DORM

Kesebelas member Seventeen dan manager mereka duduk di ruang tv sambil menunggu dokter memeriksa keadaan beberapa menit,Dokter pun keluar dari kamar Jeonghan dan menghampiri mereka

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeonghan,Dok?"Tanya manager mereka

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia mempunyai trauma melalui wajahnya saat tertidur kambuh dan mungkin akan kambuh lagi jika ia mengingat hal sudah menaruh obat penenang dan obat oles untuk menghilangkan luka di bibirnya"Ucap Dokter tersebut

Member seventeen hanya bisa menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran mereka terhadap keadaan mereka sudah mengetahui penyebab Jeonghan trauma seperti itu.

"Baiklah,Hari ini hyung tidak kembali ke dorm lagi."Ucap manager mereka sambil mengantar Dokter tersebut keluar dari dorm seventeen.

Setelah kepergian dokter dan manager mereka,member seventeen lainnya hanya bisa termenung diam memikirkan Cheonsa mereka tersebut.

"Mingyu-ah Wonwoo-ah,ada apa dengan Jeonghan?"Tanya sedih

"Kami tidak tahu hyung,tiba-tiba saja kami menemukannya sedang menangis dan-"

"AKHHH!ANDWAE!HAJIMA!HAJIMA"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Jeonghan dari kamarnya yang membuat seluruh member bergegas ke kamarnya.

Saat mereka masuk,mereka bisa melihat Jeonghan sedang menekuk kakinya bersenderan dengan kepala kasur.

"Jeonghan-ah gwenchana?"tanya Joshua sambil medekati Jeonghan dan duduk di sebelahnya dan menenangkannya

Member lainnya pun mendekati Jeonghan dan saat mendekatinya lebih dekat lagi Jeonghan langsung melemparkan bantal dengan bertubi-tubi ke arahnya dan memeluk kakinya

"JAUHKAN DIA DARIKU!hiks J-JAUHKAN hiks"

dan yang lainnya kaget mendengar ucapan Jeonghan tersebut

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Jeonghan sebentar?"Pinta Joshua

Member lainnya langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut

Saat ingin menutup pintu ia mengintip sebentar

" akan menjaganya"Ucap Joshua

Dengan itu menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

-17-

TBC

New Chapter guys~~~ hehe maaf ya kalo aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu hehe

Readers baru jangan lupa review yaaaa di fav/follow juga boleh kokk hehe

Maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata yang ilang T.T jujur aku juga gak tau itu kenapa soalnya di aku kata katanya gak ada yang ilang tapi kenapa di publish pada ilang-ilangan ya? T.T

segitu aja deh curcol aku huhu T.T

Happy Reading~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan,Other pair

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _akan menjaganya"_

 _._

 _._

-17-

Ruang tv

Tidak ada member yang tersisa di ruang tv dorm seventeen ini kecuali .Untuk sementara Wonwoo dan akan tidur di kamar manager mereka.

termenung memikirkan sekarang sudah tahu alasan mengapa Jeonghan takut melihat mukanya dan terlihat tegang saat menyentuhnya saat mereka melakukan terus termenung memikirkan cheonsanya merasa sakit saat melihat Jeonghan menangis dan menjerit seperti itu bukan salahnya tapi ia merasa bahwa itu adalah salahnya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Joshua telah keluar dari kamar tersebut dan duduk di samping .

"Seungcheol-ah"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari leader tahu bahwa leader mereka itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jeonghan sekarang,ralat! Bukan hanya Seungcheol yang khawatir tapi seluruh member khawatir akan keadaan Cheonsa yang merangkap menjadi emak mereka/? Tersebut.

"Hey leader-nim" ucap Joshua sambil menepuk pundak Seungcheol

"eo-eoh?ada apa Jisoo?"

"Janganlah terlalu khawatir,Jeonghan akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku tahu...tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa bahwa Jeonghan tidak akan baik-baik saja"

"Ayolah!Kau sangat menyaingi- ah ani kau bahkan sangat mencintainya kan?"

hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya

"Makanya itu kau jangan pesimis padaku bahwa Jeonghan tidak membencimu hanya saja...orang yang dulu pernah menyakiti Jeonghan mirip denganmu"

"Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?"

"Han Jae Rim"

"Siapa itu?"

"Anaknya sajangnim dan juga akan menjadi kakak tiri Jeonghan"

"MWO?!"

"aish pelankan suaramu,berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang Jae rim"

pun menganggukan kepalanya kembali dan saat Joshua berdiri dari duduknya, Ia pun membuka mulutnya

"Jisoo-ah sebenarnya ada apa diantara kau dan Jeonghan"

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami hanya saja aku menyukai Jeonghan bahkan mencintainya layaknya perasaan mu terhadap Jeonghan"

Dengan itu Joshua melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar Joshua menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Sepertinya Jeonghan lebih memerlukan Jisoo daripada aku berhenti mencintainya?' Batin

Tak mau memikirkannya kembali,ia pun berdiri dan bersiap tidur di kamar manager mereka bersama dengan Wonwoo

-17-

Setelah kejadian hari itu,Jeonghan dapat mengendalikan emosinya kembali namun ada yang berubah dari menjadi pendiam dan hanya akan bicara saat ditanya. Sungguh! Para member lebih suka jika Jeonghan berbicara dengan dingin seperti seblumnya daripada diam seperti ini.

Pandangan matanya pun kosong,seperti orang yang sudah menyerah dengan pun lebih sering berdiam diri di balkon dorm ataupun di rooftop gedung perusahaan mereka.

Semua member berusaha untuk membuatnya ceria seperti dulu kembail namun usaha mereka tidak menghasilkan apa-apa untuk saat ini.

Sampai pada akhirnya,Hari pernikahan Sajangnim dengan eommanya Jeonghan pun staff dan artis di bawah naungan Pledis ent. Hadir sudah tahu bahwa yang akan menjadi istri sajangnim mereka adalah eommanya Jeonghan tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah yanng terjadi diantara member seventeen kecuali mereka sendiri.

Tidak mau membuat eommanya sedih,Jeonghan berusaha tersenyum walau dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam ia ia akan bertemu Jaerim dan pada hari itu juga Jaerim akan sah menjadi kakak sempat memikirkan untuk keluar dari seventeen dan mengambil kuliah di luar negeri untuk menjauh dari Jaerim tapi ia berfikir itu juga ia harus menghadapi rasa takutnya.

Acara pernikahan tersebut berlangsung dengan lancar,setelah mengantar kepergian eomma dan appa barunya pergi bulan madu,ia ditarik dari tempat acara tersebut sangat tahu siapa yang menariknya.

Jaerim.

Tidak ada yang pernah menarik tangannya sekasar ini kecuali Jaerim.

Ia ditarik paksa ke dalam mobil hanya diam tidak berkutik sama sekali saat mobil itu sudah merasakan ada kejanggalan terhadap Jeonghan tetapi ia merasa tidak peduli dengan hal yang ia rasakan ini kesempatan bagus?Ia bisa menculik Jeonghan sebentar tanpa harus takut Jeonghan akan berteriak selama perjalanan.

Tanpa Jaerim sadari,terukir senyum licik di wajah cantik Jeonghan

Mobil tersebut terus berjalan sampai berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang terlihat mewah dan bisa diyakini bahwa Jeonghan dibawa ke apartemen milik Jaerim.

Jaerim menuntun Jeonghan dengan lebih lembut karena Jeonghan tidak menunjukkan perlawanan sama di bawa ke dalam apartemen Jaerim tepatnya dilantai 20.

Jaerim mendudukan Jeonghan di sofa dan ia pun meninggalkan Jeonghan untuk mengambil minum untuk mereka berdua.

Saat ia kembali dan membawa minum betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Jeonghan terlihat santai dan memainkan pun meletakkan minum tersebut di meja dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jeonghan

"Kau tidak takut?"

"..."

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan meletakkan handphonenya di saku celananya dan menatap Jaerim.

"Mengapa aku harus takut?Kau kan hyungku mulai sekarang"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Perlahan Jaerim mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jeonghan dan merangkulnya

"Jeonghan-ah"Ucap Jaerim

"eum?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik baik saja,memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ani...hanya saja-"

 _I just wanna love you  
give me that chance wanna hold you  
Baby you know that I need you I need you  
And I'm wondering all the time_

Tiba-tiba lagu Just Wanna yang dinyanyikan oleh sunbae mereka yaitu Amber berbunyi dari handphone Jeonghan yang menandakan bahwa ada telfon

Jeonghan mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan melihat nama 'Jisoo' di pun mengangkat dan mulai menjawab telfon tersebut

"Jisoo-"

"YAK!YOON JEONGHAN DIMANA KAU?"

Jeonghan menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya saat mendengar Joshua berteriak seperti itu lalu ia mendekatkannya kembali

"Tidak usah berteriak Jisoo"

"Aish kau dimana eoh?tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja?"

"Aku ada di apartemen hyung ku"

"maksudmu?"

"aku di apartemen Jaerim hyung . Jisoo-ah"

-17-

Joshua POV

 _"_ _aku di apartemen Jaerim hyung . Jisoo-ah"_

Aku kaget mendengar terdengar rasa takut atau panik padahal ia sedang berada di apartemen namja tersebut.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya,ia kembali berbicara

 _"_ _Bilang pada yang lain untuk tidak khawatir dan tidak usah menungguku pulang karena mungkin aku akan pulang ke dorm Josh~"_

TUT TUT TUT

Ada apa ini?

Ia memutus telfon kami dan apa? Ia memanggilku Josh?

Aku kenaruh handphone ku di saku celanaku dan menatap sebelas member yang menunggu hasil pembicaraanku dengan Jeonghan

"Bagaimana hyung?"Tanya Seungkwan

"Ia berada di apartemen hyungnya"

"MWO?!"teriak member lainnya terkejut

"Bukan kalian saja yang terkejut aku Jeonghan tidak terdengar takut padahal ia sedang berada di apartemen Jaerim hyung dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana"

"Kapan ia pulang hyung?" Tanya Hoshi

"Mungkin besok karena ia akan bermalam disana"

"Hyungdeul" Ucap maknae kami,Dino

Kami pun menatap ke arahnya dan Dino pun melanjutkan bicaranya

"Aku merasa karena traumanya,Jeonghan hyung mempunyai 2 kepribadian...seperti di drama"

Dengan itu kami pun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jeonghan benar-benar mempunyai 2 kepribadian

Oh God

-17-

TBC

Terima kasih readers yang udah nyempetin buat review~~yang udah ngefollow/fav story ini juga terimah kasih nih aku kasih ciuman dari Jeonghan muah muah muah~~~

Semoga udah gak ada kata yang hilang lagi ya amin~~~


	5. Penentuan Chapt akhir guyss

Readerss~~~~

Aku lagi on the way ngetik chapt-chapt mau terakhir nih haha

Tapi aku bingung

ini ff enakan endingnya jadi Seungcheol x Jeonghan atau Jeonghan x Joshua

atau malahan jadi Jeonghan x Jaerim

atau malahan ada yang mati?

Tolong kalian tulis pendapat kalian masing-masing di review ya~~ makasih :*:*


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan,Other pair

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 _"_ _Aku merasa karena traumanya,Jeonghan hyung mempunyai 2 kepribadian...seperti di drama"_

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

Keduabelas member seventeen sedang menikmati sarapan mereka (walaupun ada yang tidak menikmati) sampai mereka mendengar manager mereka masuk ke dalam dorm

"Kalian kalau sudah siap langsung ke van saja"

"Hyung kita latihan cuman berduabelas saja?"tanya Hoshi

"Ani..Jeonghan sudah ada di ruang latihan menunggu kalian" jawab manager mereka

Sebelum ia meninggalkan dorm,ia menambahkan ucapannya

"Ah ya kalian jangan lupa untuk tidak mengungkit apa yang terjadi dengan Jeonghan beberapa hari lalu arraseo?"

"Ne!"

Dengan begitu manager pun keluar dan member seventeen –minus jeonghan – melanjutkan sarapan mereka dan segera bersiap-siap untuk latihan

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

Ruang latihan

CKLEK

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Jeonghan membuka suaranya saat mendengar pintu dibuka yang ia sudah tau dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah member seventeen lainnya

Jeonghan sedang duduk di lantai dengan bersenderkan kaca di ruang tersebut dengan headphone yang menggantung di lehernya dan iPod di pangkuannya

Tanpa aba-aba Dino langsung menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah hyung yang sudah ia anggap eommanya itu dan iapun memeluk hyungnya dari samping

"Hyung~~~Bogoshipeoyo~~" ucap Dino

"hey kita baru tidak ketemu sehari chan-ah"ucap Jeonghan sambil membalas pelukan Dino

"Sudahlah Chan lepas pelukanmu agar kita bisa latihan dengan cepat"ujar Woozi dan dilakukan oleh Dino walaupun dengan muka cemberut

Dino dan Jeonghan langsung berdiri dari duduk meletakkan headphone serta iPodnya di atas tas latihannya

"Jeonghan-ah" Tanya Joshua

"eum?"

"kau tidak mau ganti baju?"

"wae?ada apa dengan bajuku?"

Jeonghan menatap Joshua dan melihat bajunya

"Hyung kau yakin mau latihan dengan baju turtle neck?apa tidak gerah?" tanya Hoshi

Jeonghan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hoshi,ia memakai baju turtle neck bukan karena keinginannya melainkan ia harus untuk menutupi tanda-tanda kemerahan di yang memberikan tanda tersebut?Pasti kalian tahu kan?Yang memberi tanda tersebut adalah Jaerim.

Kok bisa?

.

/Readers kepo ya?Ada deh Haha/

.

.

Well,ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tidak kita ketahui eoh?

"A-ani sudahlah kita latihan saja"ucap Joenghan

Joshua melihat ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Jeonghan.

Member lain tidak bertanya-tanya lebih dan mereka pun memulai latihan

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian

.

"Kita sudahi latihan hari ini...sepertinya koreonya akan kuubah sedikit"ucap Hoshi sambil memegang botol minum miliknya

Member lain hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya karena tidak ada tenaga untuk berbicara.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk~"

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sajangnim mereka

Sontak semua member langsung berdiri dan memberi salam

Ah ani

Tidak semua member

Jeonghan masih terduduk dan bersender di dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Ada apa sajangnim?"tanya

"tidak,hanya ingin melihat perkembangan latihan kalian ,apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Ne!"ucap mereka serempak –kecuali jeonghan-

" yang semangat mengingat kalian akan melakukan konser lagi"

"Ne!"

"Ah,mana Jeonghan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sajang-ah maksudku appanya

"Waeyo?"Ucap Jeonghan tanpa berniat untuk berdiri dari duduknya

"Ya!ada apa denganmu?kenapa mukamu memerah?"tanya 'appa'nya itu sambil mendekati 'anak'nya tersebut

"Ia kepanasan sajangnim."ucap dino

Sajangnim pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah jeonghan dan memukul tangannya pelan

"aish sudah tau sensitif dengan panas masih saja latihan pakai baju seperti ini aigoo"

"ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan kembali

"Jaerim menunggumu" ucap sajangnim

Semua member terkejut saat mendengar nama 'Jaerim' disebutkan

Sejak kapan hyung mereka jadi sedekat itu dengan Jaerim?Apakah ia sudah tidak takut lagi

"eung aku tahu aku ada janji dengannya hari ini "jawab Jeonghan

"oh cepat temui hyung mu ia sudah menunggu di parkiran"

Dengan itu,sajangnim pun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Jeonghan pun segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu,tangannya ditarik oleh Joshua dan dibawa ketangga darurat

Sampai disana dihempaskannya tubuh ke jeonghan ke tembok dan ia mengimpit tubuh jeonghan dengan tubuhnya dan tembok

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Joshua sambil menatap mata Jeonghan

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap balik Joshua

"Aku tahu ada yang kau rencanakan Jeonghan"

Joshua menarik kerah baju Jeonghan dan tampaklah tanda-tnda kemerahan di leher jenjangnya

Joshua melihatnya dengan taat dengan agama,sebagai pria dewasa ia tahu apa itu.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Jaerim?"tanya Joshua

"Melakukan apa?"

BUK

Joshua memukul telapak tangannya ke tembok

"Jujurlah Yoon Jeong Han!"

" hanya menciumku itu saja tidak sampai kearah tidak mau memberi kesucianku dengan pria yang hanya ku mainkan saja"

"Mwo?kau mempermainkannya?astaga ada apa denganmu Jeonghan?"

"Balas dendam tidak peduli ingin mengeluarkan semua dendam ku ingin ia merasakan rasa sakit yang ku rasa"

"Tapi itu tidak benar Han-ah"

"Aku tidak peduli"ucap Jeonghan sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan Joshua dan meninggalkan Joshua

-17-

.

.

"Hyung!"

"eoh Jeonghan-ah"

GREP

Jeonghan memeluk Jaerim saja Jaerim bersender ke mobilnya atau tidak mungkin mereka sudah jatuh saat itu juga

"Sudah selesai latihannya heum?"tanya Jaerim sambil mengelus kepala Jeonghan

Jeeonghan menatap Jaerim dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Baguslah hyung ingin mengajakmu makan diluar"

"Tapi bisakah kita ke apartemen mu dulu hyung?"

"wae?"

"aku ingin mandi dulu dan ganti baju"

"tapi tidak ada bajumu disana jeonghan-ah"

"aku kan bisa meminjam bajumu hyungie~~"

Jaerim yang melihat jeonghan melakukan aegyonya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan menganggukan kepalanya

"arraseo kajja princess"

"aish aku ini cowok hyung"

"ne ne" Jaerim membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Jeonghan masuk

Seperti di drama-drama romantis ya kan?lebih tepatnya seperti perlakuan orang yang sedang kasmaran bukan seperti perlakuan hyung terhadap dongsaengnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua belas pasang mata yang melihat dari jendela ruang latihan

Dan khususnya ada dua pasang mata yang menatap dengan geram

-17-

Dorm

P.O.V

"Aish sudah jam berapa ini mengapa ia tidak pulang juga?"

Aku hanya bisa menatap jam di tanganku

23.50

Astaga apa yang ia laku-

CKLEK

Aku melihat Jeonghan sedang melepas sepatunya tapi tunggu

Apa-apaan baju yang ia kenakan itu?

Kenapa ia memakai sweater yang kebesaran seperti itu?

"eoh seungcheol-ah?"

"darimana kau?"

"jalan dengan Jaerim"

GREP

Aku menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa

"Ya?Mwo-"

Sebelum ia bicara lebih lanjut aku dudukkan diriku di atas badannya yangterlentang di sofa

Aku pun memegang bahunya yang terekspos sedikit karena bajunya tersebut

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

PLAK

Tanpa sadar aku menampar pipinya keras dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ia terkejut

"jadi sekarang kau menjadi pemuas hyungmu eoh?"

"m-mwo?"

"dasar jalang!Rendahan sekali dirimu eoh?Aku baru tahu bahwa kau murahan"

Tanpa kusadari,kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku semakin kasar apalagi setelah melihat tanda kemerahan yang sudah agak menghilang

Ia mendorong badanku dengan kuat sehingga aku terjatuh ke sisi lain sofa tersebut

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dihadapanku dan aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca

Apa ucapanku terlalu kasar?

"Kau tidak tahu cheol-ah aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku mau hiks a-aku ingin melampiaskan semua dendamku hiks kau benar cheol-ah aku jalang aku murahan diriku rendah hiks aku lelah seungcheol aku lelah men-hiks menjadi lemah hiks"

Aku terpaku mendengar penjelasannya sambil menangis

Ia terlihat sangat menderita?

"Jeong-"

"T-tapi bisakah hiks kau tidak berkata seperti itu?aku melakukan ini agar dendamku hilang hiks agar aku bisa menyukaimu tanpa memikirkan Jaerim hiks"

Mwo?

Ia menyukaiku?

Perlahan ku arahkan tanganku ke pipinya bermaksud untuk menghapus airmatanya

Tapi

Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tanganku dan berdiri dari duduknya

Ia meninggalkanku dan berlari keluar dorm

Aku merasa diriku menjadi kaku

"Hyung ku rasa kau mengacaukan semuanya"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara tersebut

Aku bisa melihat member lainnya berdiri di dekat dapur

"Kalian mengapa ada disitu?"

"Pertengkaran kalian membuat kami bangun hyung" Ucap woozi kepadaku

"eoh?mianhae"

"Hyung sebaiknya kita tidur heum?Aku rasa Jeonghan hyung tidak akan pulang hari ini"Ucap maknae kami

"eum kau benar chan-ah kajja kita tidur"

Well,sepertinya aku perlu tidur dan melupakan semua masalahku hari ini

-17-

TBC

Alurnya jadi kayak gini hohoho

Maaf ya aku telat update hwhw

Btw ada yang ngikutin cheese in the trap?

Aku lagi ngikutin drama itu ya ampun cara jadi Hong Seol gimana ya?

Menang banyak tuh cewek ._.

Hehe makasih ya yang udah review,follow&fav dan terima kasih buat siders yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca ff gaje kayak gini

Sepertinya aku bakal update 2 minggu sekali atau seminggu sekali

Semoga gak ada kata-kata yang hilang lagi ya amin~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan,Other pair

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Jeonghan POV

" _jadi sekarang kau menjadi pemuas hyungmu eoh?"_

" _dasar jalang!Rendahan sekali dirimu eoh?Aku baru tahu bahwa kau murahan"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di cara balas dendamku salah?Apakah aku harus menghentikan ini semua?

" _Tapi itu tidak benar Han-ah"_

Ya,mungkin Joshua ini aku memberi tahu eomma atau sajang-ani appa.

Aku tidak sanggup jika harus memberi tahu eommaku,sudah cukup aku membebaninya dengan rengekanku.

Apa aku harus memberi tahu appa?

Tapi sekarang appaku itu sajangnim agensiku sendiri.

Astaga,aku harus bagaimana?

Tanpa ku sadari aku telah berjalan cukup jauh dari dorm dan saat aku melihat gedung didepanku aku melihat perusahaan ku sendiri.

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku harus memberi tahu appa?

Sepertinya iya,dengan tekad yang bulat aku langkahkan kakiku ke gedung yang sudah aku sangat kenal itu.

Entah apa reaksi appa nanti tapi ku harap masalah ini bisa cepat selesai

Jeonghan POV end

-17-

Ruang CEO

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

CKLEK

"appa"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Sajangnim terkejut.

Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu,Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memanggilnya dengan nada lembut seperti seorang anak perempuan laki-laki yang memanggil orangtuanya karena selama ini Jeonghan memanggilnya dengan nada dingin seakan memberi kode bahwa ia masih tidak menerimanya sebagai appa barunya

"Eoh?Ada apa Jeonghan?ini sudah larut,mengapa kau tidak di dormu heum?"

"Appa...ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Jeonghan sambil menghampiri appanya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya

"Ada apa?"tanya appanya kembali

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan berlutut di depan meja kerja appanya tersebut dan tentunya membuat sang appa terkejut.

"J-Jeonghan ada apa denganmu?"tanya appanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"Appa maafkan aku hiks a-aku telah membuat diriku menjadi murahan hiks appa mianhae hiks hiks appa keluarkan saja aku dari ani lebih tepatnya hik a-aku yang tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari mereka hiks a-aku takut jika diriku akan m-menjadi hambatan besar bagi karir seventeen appa hiks"

Jeonghan berkata seperti itu sambil apa yang membuatnya berbicara seperti itu tapi ia tahu bahwa mungkin jika ia keluar dari seventeen ani lebih tepatnya dunia hiburan yang sudah ia impikan ini.

Appanya terlihat bingung,ia pun berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dan memaksanya untuk bangun tapi tetap saja Jeonghan tidak mau

Appanya pun menarik paksa tubuh Jeonghan dan menariknya sehingga ia terduduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Melihat anaknya menangis sesegukkan seperti itu,ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jeonghan dan memeluknya dari samping

"Ada apa nak?Ceritakan kepada kau mengatakan hal seperti itu heum?"Tanya appanya sambil menepuk punggung Jeonghan dengan sayang agar ia berhenti menangis

Setelah menengangkan dirinya,Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap appanya

"A-appa sebenarnya aku dan Jaerim hyung sudah mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum appa berkenalan dengan itu Jaerim hyung adalah mahasiswa yang menjadi tutor di sekolahku dulu dan Jaerim hyung diperintahkan untuk mengajarkanku secara privat karena nilaiku yang tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali"

Jeonghan menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya

"Jaerim hyung memperlakukanku dengan baik,Ia juga sangat menyenangkan dan sangat sabar saat mengajari ku dan aku sempat suka padanya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ia menatap diriku terlalu intens seprti ingin hari,saat istirahat pas aku belajar di apartemennya aku disuguhi oleh minuman kesukaanku tapi aku hanya meminum sedikit karena aku tidak terlalu haus entah kenapa badanku agak terasa panas dan tiba-tiba saja Jaerim hyung mendekatiku dan menidurkan ku di sofa appa"

Appanya terlihat terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang appa tidak memberi reaksi sama sekali Jeonghan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Ia menciumku bahkan baju ku hampir sobek dibuatnya tapi kesadaranku masih ada aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sehingga aku mencoba mengumpulkan energi ku dan mendorong Jaerim hyung dengan kuat sehingga ia terdorong segera aku langsung mengambil tas ku dan notebookku dan pergi dari apartemen itu kejadian itu barulah agensi ini menerima ku sebagai trainee dan saat itu lah aku melihat Seungcheol yang mirip dengan Jaerim aku takut appa bahkan eomma tidak tahu bahwa aku menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan traumaku suka dengan Seungcheol appa tapi bayang-bayang Jaerim hyung selalu terlintas saat aku saat appa dan eomma menggelar pernikahan aku ditarik Jaerim hyung di apartemnnya appa.

Saat di mobilnya itu terlintas pemikiran bahwa aku harus balas menuruti apa kemauan Jaerim hyung bahkan aku merelakan tubuhku walaupun ia tidak bisa bertindak lebih dari ciuman tidak mau kesucianku diambil bahkan rela menjadi seperti jalang dan menjadikan diriku murahan appa dan aku berencana akan membunuhnya perlahan"

Jeonghan mengehentikan omongannya saat ia merasa matanya mulai panas merasa bahwa air matanya akan jatuh kembali namun ia menahannya dan melanjutkan omongannya

"Bahkan Seungcheol memarahiku tadi tahu ini salahku tapi jujur aku terluka dengan perkatannya tapi aku membenarkan semua omongannya"

"Memang apa yang Seungcheol katakan heum?"tanya appanya sambil mengelus rambut selembut sutra milik anaknya tersebut

"Ia bilang bahwa aku pemuas nafsu hyungku sendiri,aku itu jalang,diriku itu rendah dan murahan menjelaskan semua padanya bahwa aku juga tidak mau seperti ini makanya itu appa keluarkan aku dari seventeen ani keluarkan saja aku dari agensi ini dan kirim aku ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahku appa aku ingin melupakan semuanya"

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya jujur ia takut akan reaksi ia akan dipukul?atau bahkan dikata-katai?

"Tatap appa Jeonghan"

Jeonghan pun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap appanya

"Appa minta maaf kelakuan Jaerim seperti itu padamu tapi appa tidak setuju jika kau keluar dari seventeen bahkan behenti jadi penyanyi karena appa tahu bahwa ini adalah akan berbicara dengan Jaerim dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan melukai mu lagi"

Appanya mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi kartu kreditnya kepada Jeonghan

"Pakai ini dan pesan salah satu hotel karena appa tahu kau tidak akan mau kembali ke dormmu kan?dan appa yakin kau tidak mau kerumah karena takut eommamu bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut dan membuatnya khawatir jika tahu yang sebenarnya"

Jeonghan mengambil kartu tersebt dan memeluk appanya

"appa maafkan aku tentang sikapku dulu kepadamu appa."

Jeonghan merasa ounggungnya ditepuk pelan oleh appanya

"Appa tahu sekarang istirahatlah appa akan memberi libur beberapa hari untukmu dan member lainnya"

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum

"Terima kasih appa"

Jeonghan pun berdiri dan meninggalkan gedung tersebut

Sementara appanya masih terduduk dan mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan ke seseorang

.

To : Jaerim

From : Appa

Besok appa akan ke apartemen yang ingin appa sampaikan kepadamu Jaerim

.

.

-17-

S Hotel

Jeonghan memesan kamar di sebuah hotel yang terkesan mewah toh sekali-kali tidak apa kan untuk menginap di hotel mewah?haha

Jeonghan menghempaskan badannya di kasur dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya

'Perasaanku untungnya aku berbicara dengan appa' batin Jeonghan

Jeonghan pun menyamankan dirinya dan mulai menutupkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi

Mungkin hari ini Jeonghan akan bermimpi indah

-17-

Keesokkan harinya

.

.

Joshua POV

Aku melihat ke jendela kamarku,hujan.

Apakah Jeonghan baik-baik saja?

Tunggu

Dimana Jeonghan sekarang?Sebaiknya aku mengirimnya pesan saja

.

 _To : Yoon cheonsa_

 _From : Jisoo_

 _Han-ah,kau baik-baik saja?Tidak usah memikirkan kata-kata Seungcheol ia hanya terlalu khawatir denganmu semalam karena kau pulang terlalu malam,Jawab aku Yoon._

.

Aku beranjak ke kasurku dan mulai menidurkan diriku disitu

Hujan-hujan memang paling enak bermalas-malasan kan?haha

Drrt Drrt

Ku ambil handphoneku dan ternyata ada balasan darinya

.

 _To : Jisoo_

 _From : Yoon Cheonsa_

 _Aku baik-baik saja berada di S hotel sekarang dan tidak bersama Jaerim hyung kok tenang saja._

 _Apakah Seungcheol baik-baik saja?Bilang kepadanya aku minta maaf telah mengkhawatirkannya dan juga bilang bahwa aku minta maaf kepada yang lain dan aku juga minta maaf kepadamu jisoo_

.

.

 _To : Yoon Cheonsa_

 _From : Jisoo_

 _Yak,mengapa kau berbicara layaknya ingin pergi heum?Akan aku beritahu kepada mereka dan khususnya kepada Seungcheol walaupun ku rasa ia yang perlu minta maaf bukan kau_

 _._

 _._

Ada apa dengannya?Tiba-tiba minta maaf begitu?

Drrt Drrt

 _To : Jisoo_

 _From : Yoon Cheonsa_

 _Datanglah ke sini sedang ingin ditemani oleh sahabatku ini,ppali ku tunggu dan oh ya kamarku nomor 8008_

.

Setelah mendapat pesan itu tanpa berpikir lanjut aku langsung bangkit dari kegiatan bermalas-malasanku/? Ini dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk menemuinya

Joshua POV end

-17-

Ruang TV

Joshua keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai coatnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya

/Joshua bisa nyetir kan ya?Kalo gak bisa,bisain aja deh/

"Hyung mau kemana?"Tanya Vernon yang sedang bersantai di sofa dengan Hoshi,Woozi,Jun,The8 dan Seungkwan yang sedang tiduran dan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal

"Bertemu dengan Jeonghan"

"Hyung tau Jeonghan hyung ada dimana?"Tanya The8

"Yeah,of course i know where is him right now"Jawab Joshua

"Hyung aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa Inggris tapi please~~ Jangan berbicara bahasa Inggris sudah tau aku idak mengerti"Jawab Seungkwan dengan sedikit penekanan ala dive saat ia mengucapkan kata please

"Haha maafkan aku seungkwan,minta ajari pangeran bulemu itu agar kau aku pergi dulu dan oh ya Jeonghan bilang ia meminta maaf kepada kalian khususnya Seungcheol jika ia terus membuat kalian khawtir"

Setelah itu Joshua keluar dari dorm dan pergi ke basement dan langsung menuju Hotel dimana Jeonghan berada sekarang

Setelah Joshua pergi, keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang sudah rapih dan wangi

"Hyung mau kemana?"Tanya Vernon –lagi-

/kayaknya yang nanya Vernon mulu ya,gabut banget tuh anak pasti/

"Hyung dipanggil oleh sajangnim tadi katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan entah tentang apa,ah manager sudah menungguku,hyung pergi dulu ya"

Jujur mendengar perkataan Joshua yang akan menemui Jeonghan dan ia ingin mengikutinya namun apa daya bagi seorang leader tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh sajangnim atau petinggi perusahaan lainnya memang bukan hal yang aneh kan?

pun memakai sepatunya dan langsung ke basement menuju van yang didalamnya sudah ada sang manager tercinta

-17-

Pledis Ent.

Ruang CEO

"Ah Seungcheol-ah kau sudah datang?duduklah di sofa itu"ucap sajangnim dan mendudukannya di sofa depan duduk

"Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Kau menyukai Jeonghan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sajangnimnya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri

Hey bukankah sekarang sama saja seperti ia dipergoki menyukai Jeonghan oleh sajangnimnya yang sekarang merupakan appa dari angel tersebut?

Dengan gugup, pun menganggukan kepalanya

"Jujur aku merestuinya,aku tidak mempunyai masalah jika kau yang akan menjadi pendamping Jeonghan kelak nanti,tapi kau yakin bisa membahagiakannya?"

"Aku yakin sajangnim"

"Bagus,kalau begitu bantu aku"

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu sajangnim?"

"Bantu aku menyadarkan Jaerim setelah itu kau boleh memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan Jeonghan"

"Memperbaiki hubungan?"

"Aku tahu semuanya memberi tahuku tadi memberitahuku kejadian antara kau dan ia di dorm dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena aku tahu kau sangat khawatir kepadanya jadi tolong aku untuk menyadarkan Jaerim"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya sajangnim?"

"Ia akan kesini dalam beberap-"

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara dari luar

"Appa aku datang"

Mendengar itu semakin gugup

Astaga,bagaimana ia menyadarkan anak dari sajangnimnya itu?

"Masuklah"

Pintu pun dibuka

Dan...

-17-

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tittle : I Love You But I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : Jeongcheol , Jihan,Other pair

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!TYPO BERTEBARANNNN

Ruang CEO

.

Disinilah mereka

Sajangnim,Jaerim,dan

/Udah kayak 2 orang pria yang memperebutkan seorang malaikat didepan sang ayah ya?/

"Aku sudah tau tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kalian dengan Jeonghan dan Jaerim aku sudah tau apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Jeonghan dulu"

Jaerim tidak kaget sama sekali mendengar hal tersebut karena ia tahu bahwa Jeonghan pasti akan memberi tahu appanya ini

"Kalian berbicaralah berdua"Ujar sajangnim dan berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari luar

Hening.

Itulah keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut saat mereka berdua ditinggal disitu.

"Pantas Jeonghan takut denganmu di awal kalian bertemu"

Jaerim membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut

"Mukamu hampir mirip dengan ku"

"..."

"Haah...sekarang sudah tidak terlalu seru kau tahu?Jeonghan sekarang sudah mau kusentuh bahkan kadang ia yang meminta,sampai-sampai aku merasa bersalah kalau aku sering memperlakukannya seperti...kau tahulah sex slave?"

Tidak tahan mendengar itu, langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Jaerim dengan erat sampai urat-urat di tangannya terlihat

"Tenanglah tidak akan menyentuh Jeonghan lagi karena ini sudah tidak seru lagi"Ujar Jaerim sambil memegang tangan yang berada di kerahnya

"Tapi tetap saja kau sudah kurang ajar"Kesal

"Hei Hei mana rasa hormatmu terhadap yang lebih tua?"

melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar

"Kau tidak pantas untuk dihormati"

Jaerim berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke dan memegang pundaknya

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Jeonghan bahwa aku meminta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini dan ya...aku akan meninggalkan Korea seperti yang appa tawarkan kepada ku"

diam mendengarnya ia percaya tapi ia tidak bisa benar Lelaki breng- ani maksudku yang telah melukai Jeonghan akan benar-benar menyerah seperti ini?

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi -kelamaan aku melihat Jeonghan sebagai adikku sendiri dan itu aneh,aku akan menyerahkan ani maksudku mengembalikan Jeonghan kepadamu tapi maaf jika aku mengembalikannya tidak dalam keadaan suci,kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu,Jaerim menepuk pundak dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengatakan kepada appanya -yang ia tahu sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka- bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Korea dan ia tidak akan mengganggu Jeonghan kembali.

Klik

Pintu pun terbuka dan dengan segera Jaerim keluar dari ruangan itu dan memeluk appanya yang berada di depan pintu dan setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya ia segera pergi dari gedung tersebut

"Seungcheol-ah?sana susul cheonsamu itu,ia berada di S Hotel sekarang,cepat kejarlah,sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi hubungan kalian sekarang"

Dengan itu segera pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa menghampiri cheonsanya itu

Karena ia tahu ada yang menghalangi hubungan mereka,

Joshua.

-17-

Han Seong Su POV

Aku melihat Seungcheol bergegas menemui anakku –Jeonghan-

Aku harap Jeonghan bisa mengikuti kata ingin dia bahagia.

Walaupun dia bukan anak kandungku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Mulai sekarang kau bahagia Jeonghan

Han Seong Su POV end

-17-

S Hotel

Tok tok tok

"Jeonghan-ah ini aku Jisoo" ucap Joshua dari kamar hotel yang diinapi Jeonghan

Cklek

"Kau datang?"tanya Jeonghan setelah melihat sahabat terbaiknya sudah berada di depan pintu.

Jeonghan mempersilahkan Joshua untuk masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Joshua memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh"

"Maaf"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf han-ah"

Joshua melepaskan pelukan itu dan memegang pundak Jeonghan dan menatap kedua mata milik si pemuda berambut panjang

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau ceritakan denganku makanya aku langsung bergegas kesini bahkan aku lup bahwa aku sudah mandi atau belum"

Jeonghan tersenyum dan ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran dari mata Joshua.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi bisakah kita duduk di sofa depan tv?Tidak enak jika bercerita sambil berdiri kau tahu?"

Joshua melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak Jeonghan dan mengelus rambut sehalus sutra milik Jeonghan

"Arra"

Mereka berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada dan duduk bersampingan.

Saat Jeonghan ingin membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk

Jeonghan membuka pesan tersebut dan kaget saat melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

 _._

 _To : Jeonghan_

 _From : Jaerim hyung_

 _Jeonghan-ah aku ingin minta maaf dengan semua perbuatanku selama ini._

 _Aku sadar dan kelamaan aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri._

 _Mungkin saat kau membaca pesan ini berarti aku dan Seungcheol sedang bertengkar? Haha_

 _Tidak kami tidak bertengkar tenang menyerahkan dirimu kepadanya._

 _Itupun jika kau masih menyukainya_

 _Yang penting aku membebaskanmu minta maaf_

 _Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan aku sudah meninggalkan Korea kau tahu?_

 _Bye-Bye Dongsaengku_

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut dan ia membalas bahwa ia memaafkannya dan memberinya ucapan selamat tinggal

Jeonghan meletakkan handphonenya kembali dan menceritakan kejadian ia menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada appanya.

Ia juga menceritakan pesan yang dikirimkan Jaerim

"Baguslah lega akhirnya kau bisa tenang kan?"

"Iya aku tahu ..."

Joshua menunggu Jeonghan untuk melanjutkan tahu ada yang mengganjal hati sang cheonsa

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Seungcheol?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Han?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Joshua menghela Jeonghan sedang dilema eoh?

"Ia membuatmu nyaman?"

"Sebenarnya tidak jika mengingat dulu aku takut anehnya aku malah nyaman..sangat nyaman jika denganmu Jisoo"

"Tapi perasaanmu kepadaku hanya sebatas sahabat My God sepetinya aku terjebak dalam friendzone saat ini"

Jeonghan tertawa mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba Handphonenya kembali mengambilnya dan melihat layar handphonenya

 _Seungcheol is calling_

Ia menatap handphonenya ragu namun mengangkatnya

"Yoboseyo?"

 _"_ _Han-ah aku di S Hotel sekarang?Bisakah kau turun?Aku sedang berada di basement Hotel ini sekarang"_

Jeonghan bingung ia harus menjawab apa tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Seungcheol juga

"Baiklah aku akan sebentar"

.

.

Jeonghan memutuskan telfonnya dan menatap Joshua

"Seungcheol ada ingin bertemu denganku di basement"

Joshua tersenyum dan mengelu rambut ia tertular kebiasaan yang senang mengelus rambut Jeonghan.

Joshua lalu memeluk tubuh Jeonghan dan menepuk punggungnya

" masalah kau yakin bahwa perasaan nyamanmu padaku karena cinta maka beritahu aku tapi jika kau memilih Seungcheol beritahu aku akan menunggu mu tidak akan kecewa ataupun kau lebih bahagia dengannya maka aku akan senang"

Jeonghan merasa dirinya ingin menangis terharu dengan ucapan Joshua

Mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan sama-sama meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Saat mereka di Lift,tidak ada satupun yang berbicar sampai mereka sudah berada di Lobby.

"Aku duluan Han-ah"

"eum hati-hati Jisoo-ah"

Joshua pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Lift dan bergegas pulang ke dorm

-17-

Hotel Basement

Jeonghan bisa melihat yang berada di depan pun langsung menghampiri sang leader

"cheol-ah"

Tanpa babibu langsung memeluk Jeonghan erat seakan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti aku hanya terbawa emosi dan cemburu saat aku"

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum.

Ia melihat ada setetes airmata di pipi Leadernya pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pipi .Ia menghapus airmata tersebut

"Aku memaafkan mu Cheol-ah jadi jangan menangis yang seharusnaya menangis itu aku?"

hanya menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi

"Cheol-ah"

"eum"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"be-"

"Tapi aku juga merasa ada perasaaan senang saat berdua dengan Jisoo"

Tiba-tiba muka yang tadinya bahagia langsung datar.

Apakah ia akan ditolak secara tidak langsung? tidak membuka suara dan menunggu Jeonghan untuk terus berbicara

"Ikuti kata hatimu memang kau menyuka Jisoo itu tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan juga aku sudah pernah ditolak olehmu bukan?"

"Aish kau ini"

"Aku akan menunggu kau akan teteap di Hotel atau balik ke Dorm?"

"Aku akan tetap yang l-"

"yang lain untuk tidak mengkhwatirkanmu begitu?Aku baliklah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah"

"Terimakasih Seungcheol"

.

.

-17-

TBC

Aku masih nggak tahu ini akhrinya pairingnya siapa hehe

Jadi tolong beri masukkan ya...aku bakal terima saran sampai minggu depan okay?

Gomawo udah baca,fav/follow,dan mereview

Btw ada yg udah liat foto teaser svt?Jeonghan mak rambutnya gak nahan doi tambah ganteng lah ya allah

Tgl 25 lama bgt ya haha


	9. Chapter 8 (END)

Chapter 8 (END)

Tittle : I Love You but I'm Scared

Cast : Seventeen

Other Cast : Manager , Han Seong Su (CEO Pledis),dll

Pair : JiHanCheol and other

Genre : Yaoi

CERITA INI HANYALAH KHAYALAN SEMATA(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!TYPO BERTEBARANNNN

Kalo ada kesalahan grammar maafkan sayaaa...saya masih belajar hehe

5 months later

Ruang Rapat Pledis Ent.

.

.

"Rancangan untuk konsep world tour kalian sudah ada tapi akan saya kasih setelah promo 4th mini album kalian"

"Baik sajangnim"

"Kalian saya perbolehkan kalian untuk balik ke dorm,istirahatlah dan Jihoon-ah jangan mengendap di studiomu pulanglah ke dorm dan tidur siapa tau kau masih bias tinggi"

'untung sajangnim coba kalo bukan udah aku kepret pake karet'batin Jihoon

Ketiga belas member tersebut pun meninggalkan ruang tersebut dan menunggu manager mereka untuk mengambil mobil di lobby perusahaan (idk itu lobby atau bukan tapi pernah ditunjukkin pas vlive).

Jeonghan duduk sambil menatap wallpaper hpnya,fanart ia,Seungcheol dan Joshua.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan sekilas kejadian yang terjadi di hotel 5 bulan yang lalu terulang di pikirannya.

Kejadian dimana ia 'menggantung' kejelasan siapa yang hatinya pilih.

Ya...

Sudah 5 bulan ia memikirkan hal ini dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Jeonghan karena ia tidak ingin menyesal dengan maupun Joshua juga tidak mengungkit tentang keputusan Jeonghan,mereka malah bersikap seperti biasa walaupun terlihat ada kasih sayang yang lebih.

Dan tepat hari ini,ia sudah memutuskan.

Dan ia pikir...

Ini yang terbaik buat mereka bertiga.

Saat ia sedang tenang-tenangnya tiba-tiba

GREP

"Hyung sendirian aja diem aja tumben ga ikutan main?Apa hyung lap-"

"Aish diamlah Seungkwan,hyung hanya mengantuk saat ini"

Seungkwan yang awalnya memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke depan Jeonghan.

"Hyung tidak berbohong kan?"

Jeonghan menghela napasnya

"Hyung tidak berbohong Seungkwan sayang..sudah sudah sana main lagi atau temani pacarmu sana hush hush"

"Ah maunya main sama hyunggg"

Seungkwan menarik-narik tangan Jeonghan agar ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bergabung dengan ia dan SeokSoon.

Seungcheol diam-diam melihat interaksi antara Seungkwan dan Jeonghan.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Jeonghan sudah bisa tersenyum.

Begitupula dengan Joshua,ia senang melihat Jeonghan sudah ceria tanpa harus memikirkan Jaerim.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka masih menunggu keputusan Jeonghan.

Well...

Digantungin gak enak guys. /?

Tak lama kemudian salah satu manager mereka memanggil menandakan mereka untuk ke mobil dan pulang ke dorm.

Mobil 1 diisi oleh Hyung Line sedangkan mobil 2 diisi oleh dongsaeng line.

.

Saat di mobil...

Line~

 **(Seungcheol phone)**

 **Line**

 **SebongieMom**

 ** _Temui aku di atap dorm setelah makan siang...ada yang ingin kubicarakan_.**

 **.**

 **(Joshua phone)**

 **Line**

 **YoonCheonsa**

 _ **Temui aku di atap dorm setelah makan siang...ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Joshua phone)**

 **Line**

 **Seungcheol**

 _ **Sepertinya Jeonghan sudah meyakinkan harap setelah apa yang akan ia putuskan entah itu kau atau aku ataupun sesuatu yang tidak kita bayangkan kuharap kita masih bersahabat tanpa benci diantara kita karena kau sahabat yang berharga untukku**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Seungcheol phone)**

 **Line**

 **HongJosh**

 _ **Ya,kita akan tetap bersahabat Cheol...apapun keputusan Jeonghan nanti kita akan tetap bersahabat.**_

 _ **By the way,aku sahabat yang berharga untukkmu?aw aku terharu haha kau juga sahabat yang berharga untukku bahkan ibuku tahu itu..It doesn't mean I'm a mommy boy okay?I just love my mom so much and she is the best listener ever.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Joshua phone)**

 **Line**

 **Seungcheol**

 _ **Sialan kau...aku harus membuka goog*e translate dulu agar bisa mengerti perkataanmu -_- Kau line-an dengan ku bukan dengan Hansol -_** -_

.

.

.

Atap Dorm

.

Jeonghan duduk di lantai atap dorm mereka dan saat ia melihat 2 pasang kaki di depannya,ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil cemberut

"Kalian lama sekali sih ini sudah 45 menit setelah makan siang selesai tahu"

Kedua lelaki ganteng yang baru datang itu pun ikutan duduk di lantai sehingga mereka duduk melingkar.

/Bukan ingin bermain domikado kok/

"Maaf maaf Han-ah kita membantu Mingyu membersihkan piring bekas makan tadi"ucap Seungcheol

"Ya kau tau sendiri kan para member lagi senang ngerjain Mingyu..udah ia yang masak dia juga yang nyuci"tambah Joshua

Hening sejenak setelah Joshua berbicara.

Joshua maupun Seungcheol tidak mau membuat Jeonghan terburu-buru untuk sejenak mereka bertiga menikmati suasana saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya Jeonghan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku dan aku juga yakin dengan keputusanku dan aku tidak ingin kalian memotong perkataanku ok?"

Seungcheol dan Joshua menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Aku sayang denganmu Cheol...begitu pula denganmu minta maaf karena kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dan karena perasaanku ini membuat kalian seperti digantungi oleh aku dan jujur aku merasa tidak aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian berdua jadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Aku tidak memilih Seungcheol ataupun kau, tahu jika aku memilih salah satu diantara kalian dan walaupu kalian berjanji untuk tetap berhubungan dengan baik tapi itu berarti aku akan menyakiti salah satu before love,benar?Aku juga tidak ingin threesome dengan kalian...itu akan aneh dan tidak kecewa atas keputusanku kan?"

Jeonghan menatap takut keduanya secara bergantian.

Seungcheol dan Joshua bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Mereka memandang Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau itu baik untukmu berarti itu baik untuk kita juga,Han-ah"ucap Joshua

"Iya,benar aku juga tidak ingin persahabatan kita canggung"ucap Seugcheol sambil tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya yang membuat author meleleh /?

"Kalian tidak marah denganku kan?" ucap Jeonghan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak/nope"ucap Seungcheol dan Joshua berbarengan.

"Tetaplah jadi sahabatku ok?"

"Kita akan jadi sahabat dan guardian angelmu Han"ucap Seungcheol diiringi anggukan Joshua.

.

.

Well...

Mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki bukan?Melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia saja sudah membuat kita yang mencintainya yang kita inginkan mungkin bukan yang terbaik untuk kita tapi kita harus belajar menerima hal yang terbaik untuk kita walaupun kita kurang puas.

.

.

.

THE END

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAIII WUAA maaf banget aku lama update dan aku juga gak yakin masih ada yang inget fanfic ini apa aku ya kalo ada bayak kesalahan kata,pengejaan dan lain-lain karena jujur itu aku gak sengaja.

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya gak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian.

Sebenernya emang aku gak mau masangin Jeonghan sama Seungcheol ataupun Joshua tapi aku sengaja minta pendapat kalian karena siapa tau ditengah-tenga kegiatan berimajinasi /? Berubah gitu hehe.

Jujur ini harusnya udah diupdate dari kapan tau tapi karena laptopku rusak dan sempet sedih kerena AKU BARU DOWNLOAD VARIETY SHOW DAN BELUM DIPINDAHIN KE HARDDISK EXTERNAL HUWAA T.T

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf...#nowplaying-sorrysorry by SJ

Sampai jumpa di FF aku berikutnya dan oh ya...aku udah bikin akun wattpad : xoxocarrot dan mungkin ff yang aku upload di ffn dan di wattpad beda jadi yang ingin baca boleh kok di follow akunku terus dibaca ffya dan jangan lupa divote dan dicomment karena comment kalian berharga ini author notenya panjang banget ya kasih sudah membaca LOVE YOU ALL MUAH


End file.
